


The Gift of a Dragon

by Hodgefics



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics
Summary: Anya revisits some of her Hogwarts memorabilia and Felix takes an interest in one of her old photos.
Relationships: Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Player Character/Felix Rosier
Kudos: 13





	The Gift of a Dragon

Anya sits down on the floor of Felix’s grand living room in a dark green sweater as she spreads out her photos in front of her.

Felix enters the room and sets down piping hot cups of tea on the coffee table near the couches.

“Anya, what are you doing?” He asks curiously as he bends down to look at the photos.

Anya looks up at him and smiles. “I found a box of my pictures from Hogwarts and I thought I’d put ‘em in a book for safekeeping.”

“I see,” Felix says as he takes a seat next to her.

He catches sight of what looks like a wing in one of the pictures and he picks it up.

Anya’s grin fades slightly as she realizes what he’s looking at.

“You took a photo with a dragon?”

She blushes. “Hagrid let me take care of him.”

“You had a dragon for a pet and you didn’t tell me?” Felix asks, half upset at how much of her life he still doesn’t know about and half at the fact she never let him near the dragon.

He turns the photo over and he notices her tiny writing. 

“Anix? That’s a strange name. The dragon’s not even black, so—“

“I spelled it that way on purpose.” She snaps. 

Felix raises an eyebrow at her defensive reaction and he notices a faint blush on her cheeks.

“And the purpose was?”

“None of your business!” She scolds as she swipes the photo out of his hand.

“Anya!”

“You’ll make fun of me.”

“I promise you I won’t.”

She does not believe him, but she knows he’s stubborn enough to never let this go.

“I got the dragon a few months after you left. It made me feel closer to you--like we had something in common, so I named him—“

“Anix,” Felix says, the revelation hitting him slowly.

“Yes.”

Felix smirks at her and she frowns.

“You missed me so much that you named a dragon after me?”

“I also named it after myself, you know?”

Felix stands and approaches her with a smirk.

“Felix—“ Anya warns.

He grabs her arms and pulls her tight to his chest.

“I knew you were in love with me.” He says as he kisses the top of her head. 


End file.
